If You're Not the One
by snappleapple518
Summary: A songfic. Fiona thinks about Klaus and ponders wether she really loves him still. When she calls she has an interesting conversation with Sunny who she hasn't spoken to in years... R&R Please!


A songfic on the song "If you're not the one" by DANIEL BEDINGFIELD Hope you like it!

Fiona lay on her bed listening to her CD player, and all of a sudden an image of Klaus Baudelaire popped into her mind. She hadn't thought of Klaus in a long time. She used to think about him _all_ the time. He had always been on her mind. Especially during his quick stay on the Queequeg. But Klaus obviously didn't want her, and that was why even after all these years of peace in his life, he didn't make an attempt to contact her.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

She had tried calling Klaus a couple times, but when he had told her that he wanted to be with none other than Isadora Quagmire, it had broken her heart. Because she wanted to be with none other than Klaus Baudelaire.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

Fiona couldn't understand why Klaus loved Isadora instead of her. She just couldn't fathom it. What made him love Isadora over her? Isadora was just a silly poet. A mere girl compared to her. What made Klaus attracted to her? What made his heart beat faster when she was near? Why didn't it beat faster when Fiona walked by?

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

All these questions made Fiona's heart flop over in her chest, and her mind spin out of control. She _had _to call Klaus. If she didn't, she thought she might die. She didn't get why it was so important for her to call him _right now_. She wanted to hear his voice though. Even if he didn't want to talk to her. At least he would have to say "Hi" before he hung up.

So she picked up the phone.

And she dialed.

Every time the phone rang she could feel her heart jump in her chest. Finally someone picked up… but it wasn't Klaus.

"Hello?" said a small high-pitched voice.

"Hey? Is that you Sunny?" she asked, intrigued. The last time she had seen Sunny she was a little baby. Only around a year or two old. This Sunny still had a high-pitched voice, but at least she was speaking fluent English. That was new to hear for Fiona.

"Yea, it's me. Who's this?" asked Sunny.

"Fiona…" Sunny's voice trailed off. At first Fiona wondered if Sunny would even remember her.

"Do you remember me?" asked Fiona.

"Oh, yea, sort of. Well, I've heard stories, I guess." Said Sunny.

"I mean, I guess that you wouldn't remember anything really, but it's kind of weird ya know? It was all so dramatic, and you don't remember. Not that that's a bad thing… sometimes I wish I didn't remember." Fiona said in a rushed way.

"You want to talk to someone?" asked Sunny.

"Uh, is Klaus there?" she asked.

"I thought that's what this is about." Said Sunny in a relatively grownup fashion, "but he's not home."

"Oh, uh… can I talk to you for a while?"

"You want to talk to me?" asked Sunny.

"Sure, why not. After all… we have a lot to catch up on." Fiona let out a small laugh.

"So, you want to know where Klaus is?" asked Sunny.

"I guess… if you feel like telling me."

"He's at the library." Said Sunny. And Fiona laughed. Klaus was always at the library. It was one of those things that Fiona loved about him.

"With Isadora?" asked Fiona, in a choked voice.

"Yea." Said Sunny quietly. She sensed the sadness that Fiona was feeling.

"You still love him?" asked Sunny bluntly. Fiona was taken aback by the question. Did she love Klaus? Or was it just a crush? Did you think about people you had crushed on all the time? Do people that you love slip away from your mind for years at a time. Because Klaus had slipped away from her mind for a while. She didn't think that if you were in love with someone that you just stopped thinking about them. But if Fiona didn't love Klaus why was she on the phone in the first place. Why did she want to hear his voice so desperately? Why was it so important?

"I thought so." She answered back after all the time thinking.

"Thought so?" asked Sunny.

"Yea, I don't know if you can still love someone after all this time."

"I still love my parents…" said Sunny in a very quiet voice.

And at that point Fiona began to sob on the phone. The sweetness of the small girl touched her heart in a way that she thought no one else could.

"Are you all right?" asked Sunny.

"Uh.. yea," said Fiona after a minute, all the time trying to get herself under control. She didn't want to scare Sunny. "And you listen to me Sunny, okay?"

"Yea, Fiona?"

"You never, ever stop loving your parents. Never ever, ever stop loving them." Said Fiona adamantly.

"I promise." Said Sunny, earnestly.

And when she said that, Fiona knew that just as Sunny would never stop loving her parents, Fiona would never stop loving Klaus Baudelaire.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
_


End file.
